


And Wants

by My_Missing_H



Series: A Man Has Needs [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, The Doors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Missing_H/pseuds/My_Missing_H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doors close and he turns on his heel, heading towards the Deadheads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Wants

Newt can see Alby and Minho round the corner just as the door starts to close. Halfway down the corridor Minho collapses.

They aren't going to make it.

Whispers rumble through the crowd, everyone coming to the same realization as Newt.

He can feel Thomas tense right next to him. 

And suddenly in a flash of movement, Thomas shoots at the door, sliding along the wall until he's past the moving stone.

Just before the door closes, Thomas looks back and locks eyes with Newt. 

Newt is seething and Thomas is sorry. He sees it in his eyes, and he's sure that Thomas can feel his anger as the stone slams together, signaling the end of the day.

Newt turns around and his feet carry him towards the Deadheads. His fists clench and unclench.

Minutes pass as he strides across the Glade, and his nails have cut into his palms.

Blood is dripping from his fists and tears are dripping from his eyes as he finally reaches the tree line.

"Buggin Greenie." He wipes his arm across his face to fight off the tears.

_Wants get you hurt_

His own voice echoes in his head, and at some point he falls asleep against a tree trunk, cut palms and red face.

The next morning, the Doors open, and there's Thomas and Alby and Minho, alive and breathing like they hadn't just spent a night outside the Glade.

Thomas locks eyes with him again, determination and apology written simultaneously and clashing across his features.

_And they hurt others too_


End file.
